I Miss My Friend
by Tempest Rose
Summary: Takari Song/Death fic done to the song I Miss My Friend by Darryl Worley


Going back over their last trip to the digital world in her head, Kari could not for the life of her figure out what went wrong. That had been almost two weeks ago. She and the others were racing towards the television that served as a portal in that area when a digimon attacked them. TK had told Ken to make sure everyone else made it through safely while he held the digimon off. He promised Kari that he would be right behind them, and that was the last time anyone saw or heard anything from TK.  
  
Today was like all the rest since that afternoon. Yolei, Ken, Izzy, and Cody were all trying everything in their power to find a trace of TK in the digital world. Davis did what he could to comfort Kari, but he was just as worried as she was. Matt and the other original Digidestined were also very concerned, yet they knew TK was more than capable of taking care of himself. She missed him, and to Kari, it felt like the world was caving in on her. TK was the one bright point in her life, and without him, she didn't feel like her crest meant anything. After all, what's the point in light if there's no hope to keep it shining?  
  
That night, as Kari lay in bed, she swore that TK came to her. He told her where in the digital world he was, and that he missed her with all of his heart. TK told Kari that he would always watch over her, no matter what happened to him. When she awoke the next day; however, no one believed that she really saw him until Izzy checked the area Kari told him to. True to what he had told her, TK was there. Ken and Davis went and brought him back. Battered and bruised, TK was barely hanging on as he was rushed to the hospital.  
  
"Will he be ok, Joe? TK won't die, will he?"  
  
| "I won't lie to you, Kari. The prognosis isn't good. TK | |is in a coma, and he's just barely hanging on. At this | |point, the doctors will consider it a miracle if he lasts | |through the night. Go to him, Kari. You're the one that | |TK's waiting for." |  
  
Kari did just that. The radio on the bedside table had been turned on, and as she sat down at TK's side, the one song that she had been longing to hear for the past two weeks began to play.  
  
*I miss the look of surrender in your eyes *The way your soft brown hair would fall *I miss the power of your kiss when we made love *Oh, but baby most of all *I miss my friend  
  
*The one my heart and soul confided in *The one I felt the safest with *The one who knew just what to say *to make me laugh again *and let the light back in *I miss my friend  
  
*I miss the colors that you brought into my life *Your golden smile those blue-green eyes *I miss your gentle voice *in lonely times like now *sayin' it'll be alright *I miss my friend  
  
*The one my heart and soul confided in *The one I felt the safest with *The one who knew just what to say *to make me laugh again *and let the light back in *I miss my friend  
  
*I miss those times *I miss those nights *I even miss our silly fights *The makin up, the mornin' talks *And those late afternoon walks *I miss my friend  
  
*The one my heart and soul confided in *The one I felt the safest with *The one who knew just what to say *to make me laugh again *and let the light back in *I miss my friend  
  
*I miss my friend *I miss my friend  
  
As the song played, Kari held TK's hand as tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. When it was over, TK squeezed her hand as he woke up. Kari was in awe; he had come back to her. The first thing he did was to hug her and kiss her gently. When at last they parted, TK looked into her eyes and spoke his last words.  
  
"This is our song now, Kari. Play it at my funeral please. I have to go know Kari, but before I do I want you to know that I have always loved you with all my heart and I'm not going to stop just because I'm dead. You will always be my angel of light, and I will always watch over you and protect you. I love you Kari."  
  
"I love you too, TK."  
  
The monitors started to beep in alarm as TK's heart stopped. Kari couldn't take it and broke down crying. When she finally did manage to stumble out of his room, she collapsed into the arms of TK's older brother Matt as they both feel to their knees crying their hearts out. At TK's funeral two weeks later, Kari made sure that their song was played. When it ended, there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Some days, some of the teachers would turn on the radio and this song would always start to play. Kari knew that he was watching over her. TK would be her guardian angel for all eternity. Jedi Mistress Serenity: Ok, I don't digimon. And I also don't own the song "I Miss My Friend" as it belongs to Darryl Worley and the people who wrote it. Li, Ferio, & Bojangles: :: sobbing uncontrollably:: 


End file.
